Roller assemblies are installed at the bottom of heavy sliding doors to enable the doors to slide.
These roller assemblies generally have a carriage with wheels attached, the carriage being enclosed within a housing.
Various prior arrangements have been used in order to adjust the roller assembly to enable the door to be adjusted in height relative to the surface upon which the roller assembly moves.
Early adjustment mechanisms utilised an adjustment screw which was in direct contact with the carriage of the roller assembly. The carriage was located within a diagonal slot on the housing or placed on an internal ramp within the housing so that when the carriage was pushed from the side by the adjustment screw, the carriage moved up and down. Therefore, by turning the adjustment screw, the height of the door relative to the floor could be adjusted.
However, in these devices the adjustment screw was in direct contact with the carriage and so caused steel on steel contact between the two components. This resulted in increased wear and tear as well as difficulty in performing the adjustment. Further, as the screw is in direct contact with the carriage, the carriage was unable to freely pivot within the diagonal slot.
In further examples of roller assemblies, intermediate components were placed between the screw adjustment and the carriage assembly in order to reduce the problems associated with the steel on steel contact. However, these devices did not enable the carriage assembly to be freely moved up and down whilst also enabling it to freely pivot without causing undue stress on the intermediate components.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved roller assembly or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.
Further advantages of the invention will be brought out in the following portions of the specification, wherein the detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the preferred embodiment of the invention without placing limitations thereon.
The background discussion (including any potential prior art) is not to be taken as an admission of the common general knowledge in the art in any country. Any references discussed state the assertions of the author of those references and not the assertions of the applicant of this application. As such, the applicant reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and relevance of the references discussed.